


It's Called High Fashion

by Hyrulehearts1123



Series: Houses of the Holy [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: For days now, Dean has been hinting that he wants to feel pretty. Lucky for him, Gabriel is here to help!Kinktober day 11 - Cross dressing





	It's Called High Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun one to write. I got to put some of my characters into outfits i wish i could wear, and it was a good time all around.

“Gabe, I can’t, I’ll look stupid!”

Gabriel frowned, crossing his arms loosely as he stared at Dean, trying to figure out how to get through to him. “Do  _ I _ look stupid then?”

Looking down at his outfit, Gabriel thought that he looked adorable. He was wearing a soft, cream colored sweater, with sleeves long enough to hang over his hands slightly, a burgundy skirt that stopped a few inches above his knees, sheer black tights, and a pair of tan ankle boots with just the slightest heel to complete the look. It was one of his favorite feminine outfits, and one he knew looked amazing on him.

“No, you look fine, but…” Dean was trailing off, his face bright red as he looked away.

Suddenly, Gabriel had an idea as to what was going on, relaxing his posture as he smiled softly, before waving a hand, vanishing the outfit that had been laying on the bed a moment before. In it’s place, there was a more subtle outfit.

A pair of form fitting jeans, and a loose white top with subtle lace detailing along the neckline, with a flannel shirt to help make things more comfortable. A brand new pair of combat boots in a light brown would help tie the outfit together, even though there were no plans for any of them to go anywhere.

“Here,” he started, walking closer to Dean as he wrapped the human into a hug, before gently guiding him to stand in front of the outfit. “Why don’t you try this instead?”

Dean looked at him in confusion. “But this is just like what I usually wear?”

Gabriel just kept smiling, shaking his head. “It does look like it, but it’s a little different,” he pointed at the jeans, as he began to explain. “The jeans are more form fitting, so they’re a little tight in all the right places, without restricting any movement. The shirt is looser, so it can flow around you a little bit, and soften some of those hard edges that you’ve got, like the shoulders and abs.”

Dean nodded slowly, taking in what Gabriel was saying, before pointing at the flannel. “And what about this?”

Gabriel smirked, before shrugging. “Just something I stole from Sam’s closet a while back. Wearing things like sweaters or flannels in a size or two too large is comfy as fuck, and I know you like layers, so it works out.”

Dean was still blushing, but it was more of a faint dusting of color across his cheeks, when compared to the flaming crimson from before. “I don’t know if…” he trailed off, before looking at Gabriel, an almost desperate look in his eyes. “Help me?”

The whispered plea broke Gabriel’s heart, but he was careful not to let it show, as he reached to press a gentle kiss to Dean’s lips. “I’ll always help you, as long as you ask.”

With that, he reached towards the bottom of Dean’s shirt, and began to lift it.


End file.
